Many electronic and other apparatus typically include control knobs, buttons, audio/visual input and output jacks and other devices which are used to control selected operating parameters of the electronic apparatus or to interface with other electronic apparatus. Frequently, such devices are mounted on an outside surface of the electronic apparatus to enable a user to access a selected device as desired. As such, the devices are subject to being contaminated with dust and other foreign particles which may affect their operation. Further, the devices are visible to the user when the electronic apparatus is viewed. This undesirably detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the electronic apparatus.
In order to protect the devices from contamination and improve aesthetic appeal, access doors have been utilized which may be placed in a closed position to conceal and protect the devices and in an open position to provide access to a selected device as desired. Typically, such access doors are configured such that they open, or fold, outward such that a section of the access door extends outward from the electronic apparatus to form a projecting door section. However, such access doors have disadvantages. A disadvantage is that additional space is needed to accommodate movement of the projecting door section between the open and closed positions when the electronic apparatus is mounted in a cabinet or is displayed. A further disadvantage is that the access door is subject to being damaged due to collisions between the projecting door section and moving objects or people when the access door is in the open position. Moreover, the likelihood of damage is increased when the electronic apparatus is displayed in an area where a large number of people are present, such as in a retail store or other high traffic area. Furthermore, such access doors typically include a handle, grip or other structure to facilitate opening and closing of the access door. However, such structures are visible when the electronic apparatus is viewed and undesirably detract from the aesthetic appeal of the door and of the electronic apparatus in general. In addition, since the projecting door section extends outward from the electronic apparatus, the projecting door section is substantially noticeable, thus further detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the electronic apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a configuration for an access door wherein the likelihood of damage to the access door is substantially reduced or eliminated. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an access door which does not substantially increase the amount of space needed for the electronic apparatus. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an access door which is aesthetically appealing. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an access door which is inexpensive to fabricate and relatively easy to assemble.